Condition
by TheSkyWriter
Summary: Set after Holding Out for a Hero. After Oliver relieves his fears and saves Mr. Davenport and himself from falling to their deaths, a frightening condition that he and Kaz have kept secret about rears its ugly head, and Mr. Davenport and Chase both realize that Oliver's life was even more at stake dangling from the Davenhead then they had ever realized.
**I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force. Kinda wish that I did, though.**

Oliver rolled his blue eyes in annoyance at his best friend's back, but really, he wasn't surprised. It was such a Kaz thing to do. Eating popcorn while your best friend is in mortal peril. He was even offended that none was left for him! Oliver rolled his eyes again and headed for the door to the living room.

Oliver stumbled, falling into one of the lounge chairs as his head spun and stomach rolled. Blood was suddenly pounding in the veins near his ears, and his vision became blurry. The tall and thin boy blinked and shook his head lightly, with one thought going through his head. _Uh_ _oh_. The head shaking only made his dizziness worse, and he knew getting up on his own was no longer an option. "Kaz!" He shouted, his voice trembling. How could he have forgotten something like this?

"Yeah, bud-Oh, boy." Kaz hurried onto the terrace and knelt beside Oliver, putting a hand on his back. His best friend was trembling slightly, and his face was pale. His blue eyes were slightly glassy, and his breathing was a little ragged. Kaz placed two fingers under Oliver's jaw and cursed silently. His pulse was a lot on the frantic side.

"I-I was-was fine a-a minute ago." Oliver breathed.

"We both know how quickly an episode can come on." Kaz replied, his voice calm and level. "Are you cold?"

"No." Oliver answered breathlessly.

"Dizzy?" Kaz pressed. "Sick at your stomach?" Oliver nodded and he paled even more. "Darn it, Oliver."

"What's going on?" Chase and Davenport stood at the terrace door, watching Kaz question a pale and shaky Oliver.

"Oliver's having an episode." Kaz answered calmly. "Chase, there on the counter in the kitchen, there's a little black case. Bring it here?" Chase nodded and left, and Kaz continued to rub Oliver's back in soothing motions.

"What do you mean 'an episode'?" Davenport demanded as Chase returned with the case. It was more of a tiny black pouch, but Kaz took it from Chase and zipped it open. Inside was a syringe and vial of liquid with a tiny label, and Kaz dug them both out. He unscrewed the cap and punctured the paper seal, dipping the needle into the liquid and pulling it into the syringe with suction power. Kaz removed the needle from the vial and gave the end an experimental push, a tiny bit of the liquid squirting out the end. Oliver was starting to slump, but Chase quickly sat down on his other side and propped him up.

"He's wearing a hoodie, it needs to come off." Kaz instructed. Davenport and Chase wordlessly helped Oliver out of his grey jumper and-with little surprise from anyone-revealed that the boy was wearing a white t-shirt underneath. Kaz slid the sleeve of his left arm up and rubbed the skin there with a cleansing pad that came out of the kit. "Mr. Davenport, you might want to get a bucket. Whenever we do this, Oliver gets sick." Kaz advised, lightly pinching the skin between two of his fingers. Davenport's eyes went wide with horror and he raced into the living room, pulling out a trash can behind him and putting it in front of Oliver.

"Thanks a bunch, Kaz." Oliver mumbled irritably.

"Oh, hush you." Kaz retorted with a small smile, and slid the needle into Oliver's skin at a 45 degree angle. He quickly dispensed the medication, and pulled out the needle at the same angle. Kaz capped the needle and tossed it and the empty vial into the trash can, then sat down on Oliver's other side and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Kaz?" Davenport asked.

"Want me to tell them, bud?" Kaz asked Oliver gently. Oliver, battling against a sudden onslaught of nausea, gave a nod so tiny it was almost invisible, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing his breathing to even out. Kaz rubbed his back, a look of sympathy adorning his facial features. "Give him a few minutes." Kaz advised. "A year ago, Oliver was diagnosed with acute hypoglycemia." He confessed. "After I got caught by the Ambusher and he and Skylar came and saved my hide, he collapsed in the Mighty Med ER. Scared the heck out of me."

"Didn't mean to." Oliver muttered, placing his head in his hands.

"So the shot..." Chase began.

"Was out of his emergency glucose kit, in case he got too low and couldn't make himself eat." Kaz finished with a nod. "Idiot, when was the last time you ate?"

"What time is it?" Oliver asked in reply, his voice a little stronger.

"Round five?" Davenport replied, having sat down in the other lounge chair.

"Grabbed a snack around 1." Oliver answered.

"Dang it, Oliver. You coulda passed out!" Kaz scolded.

"I was a little preoccupied." Oliver retorted. His voice was slowly getting stronger, but it was still breathy.

"The training with your 'Cyclone Fingers' and then dangling off the side of the tower must have lowered your blood sugar tremendously." Mr. Davenport realized. "Oliver, you could have gone into diabetic shock at any time."

"Thanks for the heads up." Oliver muttered. Kaz smirked.

"Feeling better?" Chase asked as Kaz got up and walked into the penthouse. Oliver shrugged.

"Tired, but I'm okay I think." Oliver replied as Kaz returned and sat down next to him, another black kit in his hands, along with a bottle of Coke.

"You want me to do it?" Kaz asked teasingly. Oliver rolled his eyes and took the disinfecting wipe from Kaz, wiping his hands down before offering up his left hand to his best friend. Kaz took his hand and Oliver looked away, focusing on the tall skyscrapers on the other side of the street.

"Ow!" He cried, jumping a foot in the air when Kaz punctured his skin with the black lance.

"Oh, please, you big baby." Kaz snorted, putting the lance away and squeezing Oliver's now bleeding fingertip. "You act like I stab you every single time I stick you." Once a sizable drop of blood had grown over Oliver's wound, Kaz applied the blood to the test strip and handed Oliver a tissue and the Coke bottle.

"Oliver, how come you don't do this yourself?" Chase demanded.

"He does, he just prefers someone else to." Kaz snickered as they waited for the machine. Oliver rolled his eyes but unscrewed the bottle cap and took a long swig from the bottle. "He's petrified of needles. If he doesn't have to deal with it himself then he won't."

"Says the boy who freaked out when he discovered that Experion had stolen his phone." Oliver retorted.

Kaz blanched. "That was a legit emergency and you know it!"

Oliver snorted. "Sure. So, am I gonna live or what?"

Kaz looked down at the meter. "You're a little on the low side, but that Coke should fix it. We'll check it again after dinner."

At that exact same moment, Bree called from the inside of the penthouse. "Pizza's here!"

"Food!" Kaz giddily hopped off the lounge chair and hurried into the penthouse with Mr. Davenport on his heels.

"Oliver?" Chase asked, catching the taller boy's attention before he could follow his best friend and boss inside, or even stand up. Oliver, in the middle of a drink, raised an eyebrow questioningly, something Chase took as an 'I'm listening'. "I owe you an apology."

"What for?" Oliver demanded, confused.

"If I had known about your condition I wouldn't have-" Chase began.

Oliver cut him off. "Chase, I'm fine. Little tired and weak but I'm fine. It wasn't your fault, you were just trying to help me master my powers." Oliver smirked, and suddenly the entire bottle of Coke froze in his hand. Oliver studied it with a frown. "Probably shouldn't have done that. What I mean is, I wouldn't be as comfortable with my powers if you and Kaz hadn't forced me to save Davenport myself. There's really no reason to apologize." Oliver grinned. "Now let's get in there and grab some pizza before them bottomless pits eat it all." Chase grinned and the two smartest members of the Elite Force journeying into the penthouse, the tallest one trying to figure out how to unfreeze his drink.

 **I researched as best I could about hypoglycemia, but if there are some errors then I apologize.**


End file.
